GeekyHipster
- Prospit= - God Tier= }} |-|AB= |-|Outfits ▼= - Cosplay= - 3 AM= - Skrillex= - W.O.E= - Asdfghjkldark= Who you callin' Grimdark? It's Asdfghjkldark, fools. }} |-|Baby= |caption = You've got no idea who you're dealing with, dude. >:) |aka = Eric’s Little Sis, Weirdo, MCSVD (Master Clue of the Seven Vampiric Dragons) |title = Thief of Life |age = 13 Earth Years |screenname = geekyHipster |style = Uses correct grammar, punctuation, vocabulary, whatever. Also uses some sick slang, if you know what I mean, dog. ;) |zodiac = Diamond Pick |specibus = foamswordkind, later wandkind |modus = Pixels. Each item is transformed into a pixelated image, and she has to guess what the item is from a close-up. |relations = Eric Erisson - Older Brother J-J Marrian - Ex- Matesprite Kris Johnson - Bestest Friend EVAR Viperi Radian - Patron Troll/ Potential Matesprite |home = A beach house on the Oregon coast |planet = Land of Games and Rainbows |like = Dubstep, Pocky, Japanese stuff, cosplaying, epicness, video games, music, root beer |hate = Feeling trapped |music = *COMING SOON* }} Introduction Be the walking contradiction Hmm. Okay. Whatever. Your name is RHEA ERISSON. You have an odd collection of likes, including Minecraft, Skyrim, Sushi, Swords, and of course, who could forget your passion for the fine art of WRITING? Yes. You LOVE to write, So much so, that about seventy percent of your computer's hard drive is taken up by your writing files. Not that you like to brag about it. But in saying that, you would be lying. You also absolutely ADORE being RANDOM AND UNPREDICTABLE. Dare you say, CAPRICIOUS? You just LOVE keeping people guessing about what you're going to do next! Examine your room Sure. Okay. Hey, do me a favor and keep an eye out for my Invisible Pet Cthulhu, will you? I lost him again, and I think he might be hiding in the closet. Your room is decorated with many posters of various ultra-geeky video games. Skyrim and Minecraft, to name two. The only window in your room is a bay window, and it looks out over the sea to the East. Your bed is placed conveniently straight across from your window, so you can wake up to a sunrise every morning. Of course, you can pull the drapes, and no sunlight will get through. Relationships WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THAT. You have had feelings for J-J Marrian at some point in the past, but those feelings are... Just friendly feelings now. You are good friends with him. But now, you're, say, attracted to your gender now. So, yeah. Kris Johnson is to you what Trolls would call a "moirail". You're always there for each other. You have taken an obvious interest in your patron troll, Viperi Radian. But you're not sure if she's interested. Parents? Not really. Just an older bro. Who's awesome as cheese. If you didn't know, cheese is WAYYYY up there in my book of Awesome Things. As by that snippet of your input, it is revealed that you only have a bigger brother to look after you. He is Eric Erisson. He's already completed his session of SBURB, and he is always there to help you. You're probably going to end up throwing him into your Kernelsprite, along with your (as much as you hate letting it go :'() entire ELEVENTH DOCTOR DOCTOR WHO DVD SET. You've always wondered what Eric would look like with Matt's emo hair and bowtie... Do something awesome Beach, everything I do is awesome. You're going to have to be a bit more specific for me to understand what you mean. You pick up your bass and do an epic percussive solo. 'Nuff said. Do something silly Welllllll... OKAY!!! You glomp Eric, surprising him. "Well hey, sis." He says. You smile up at him, and point to the ocean. "TO THE SEA, CAPTAIN ERICPANTS!!!" He then smiles and jogs over to the ocean. Wait... Wandkind? Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn... Somewhere along your adventure, you discover a pair of wands. You don't know where the came from. You asked your helpful brother-sprite, EricWhosprite, and he said that they were called the SPIKES OF CTHULHU. He then went on to explain the history of said wands, mentioning that there were originally four Spikes of Chtulhu, in two sets of two. Legend has it that whoever bore the Spikes plunged into a mental and soul darkening abyss called ASDFGHJKLDARKNESS. Intrigued, you equipped the Spikes. He tried to stop you. But the soul-tearing power of the Eldritch King does something to a person. You went ASDFGHJKLDARK, and wreaked total and utter chaos on your planet for no apparent reason. Quotes "Look, don't take what I do for you for granted, J-J. Do that, and it's gonna come back to bite ya in the rear like a rabid dog someday." (Argument with J-J Marrian) "You remember last New Years? That was SOME PARTY. Too bad I fell asleep just a minute before midnight. I knew I shouldn't have invited that Colere guy over..." (When searching through scrapbook with Eric) Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery BLUH.PNG|GET THAT AWAY FROM ME Rhea's Eye.png|Kill Them. Kill them all. Category:Female Category:Human Category:YinandYangstuck Category:TObUsCuS101